


Five Months Later - The Wedding

by CastielsHeart



Series: Spilled Coffee Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Sappy Ending, Supportive Sam Winchester, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Cas and Dean get married under a starry summer night.





	Five Months Later - The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help it I had to write them a sappy wedding.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_3_2018_9f4fd904-6f29-4115-9803-c2591cc2f8af2_zpsjqz5kbhv.jpg.html)

Dean nervously played with the sleeve of his tux as he stood under the canopy of trees in his own backyard. Sam stood next to him looking very tall in his tux. His brother bent down and whispers in his ear, “Chill Dean. Everything is going to be fine.” 

Dean took a deep breath. Yes he knew everything was going to be perfect because in just a few moments Cas would join him and they would say I do. Just thinking about it made Dean feel like he might float off the ground. It was a beautiful summer night and the stars seemed to shine just for them. The back yard was decorated with fairy lights and lanterns. There were lily and rose bouquets lining the aisle between rows of wooden benches. 

All their friends were there and their family which consisted of their two brothers. Cas’ brother Gabriel was sitting in the front row in a bright purple tux. He gave Dean a warm smile. Gabriel was a character but Dean loved him. 

Cas had decided since Dean had been the first to propose that it should be Cas that walked down the aisle. Cas had originally asked his brother Gabriel to escort him down the aisle but Gabriel wasn’t much for standing in front of a crowd of people. He had however made their wedding cake and all the food for the receptions afterwards. So, Cas had chosen their best friend Charlie to walk him down the aisle. She had been elated.

Cas picked the song he was going to walk down the aisle to and he kept it secret as a surprise for Dean. Dean was charged with picking the first song they would dance to and he was also keeping it a surprise. Problem was surprises made Dean nervous as did most everything else.

Jody Mills, the town’s sheriff and longtime friend, was officiating the ceremony. She was dressed in a lilac Grecian gown with baby’s breath in her hair. Dean was floored because they mostly only saw her in her uniform or jeans and a t-shirt. Dean was not the only one to notice. Dean’s boss, Bobby, had been flirting with her ever since he got there. Dean was curious to see where that went.

Finally everyone got quiet as the music started and Dean smiled. The song was Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. As he waited for Cas to appear these lyrics played:  
“When your legs don't work like they used to before And I can't sweep you off of your feet Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks”

Dean thought to himself, “God I have married a hopeless romantic.” But Dean’s heart felt so full he thought it would burst. Cas appeared as the following lyrics played with Charlie by his side.  
“And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23 And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just the touch of a handOh me I fall in love with you every single day And I just wanna tell you I am”

Cas started down the aisle with:  
“So honey now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud Maybe we found love right where we are”

By the time Cas reached Dean they both had unshed tears of happiness in their eyes. Dean took a moment to take in how gorgeous Cas looked in his expertly tailored tux. Charlie smiled and kissed them both on the cheek before taking her place at Cas’ other side.

The ceremony was simple and beautiful. Jody ended by saying, “I now pronounced you bonded for life.”

Then the audience in unison yelled, “Kiss him!” Cas and Dean looked at each other and laughed. Dean threw his arms around Cas, dipped him, and then smothered him is mushy kisses. When Dean finally let Cas have air, he was smiling a big gummy smile and suppressing very unmanly giggles. Dean found it absolutely adorable.

Everyone slowly made it over to the part of the yard that had been set up for the reception. A temporary dance floor had been set up. Cas and Dean stood in the middle all alone as everyone waited in anticipation for the first dance. Queen’s “You’re My Best Friend” started playing and Cas laughed with a big smile. Dean leaned in close to Cas and whispered in his ear, “May I have this dance?”

“Dean you may have this one and every other one for as long as we live.” Cas said sweetly. God Dean loved this man. They danced the night away barely taking note of everyone’s well wishes and congratulations. They stayed lost in each other’s arms basking in the love of each other’s eyes. 

At the end of the night when things had wound down and the music had stopped, Cas and Dean were still on the dance floor swaying in each other’s arms to music they could only hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
